Network function virtualization (NFV) uses the technologies of IT virtualization to virtualize entire classes of network node functions. Virtualized network functions (VNFs) are software implementations of network functions that can be deployed on a network function virtualization infrastructure (NFVI). A virtual network function (VNF) may comprise one or more virtual machines (VMs) running on top of industry standard equipment.